


Ритуал

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN





	Ритуал

Стоя в стороне от своего «произведения искусства», Калеб удовлетворенно вдохнул. Ему удалось. Совершенно точно удалось. 

В центре зала огромного зимнего сада лежал «распятый», обнаженный человек. Это действительно было искусством. Его великолепная кожа мерцала в свете восходящего солнца приятной синевой. Руки и ноги были смотаны нитками, заплетенными между собой так, словно между ними образованы были крылья. Глаза фигуры были прикрыты мелками монетами. Но воистину прекрасным был серебряный сосуд в ногах человека, уже заполненный смесью его крови и спермы Калеба. Его творение готово. Сейчас Калеб ощущал себя Пигмалионом, вот только его творение не оживет уже никогда. 

– О, Великий Саторс – бог красоты, творения, творчества и страсти. Прими дар мой Великий патрон – эту скульптуру. 

Калеб зажег свечи, выставил их у головы, ног и рук. Все было слишком прекрасно, но нужно было идти. Вновь подойдя к своему творению Калеб наспех поцеловал его в губы и стремительно удалился. 

 

***   
– Срочный выпуск ВВС-новостей. Сегодня утром в Королевском ботаническом саду был найден труп главы Скотланд-ярда Ватека Эрондела. По словам его заместительницы мисс Корнелии Хейл, это дело рук известного в Лондоне маньяка-малефика:

– Калеб, я знаю – это ты! Держись, я уже иду за тобой! – произнесла Хейл.


End file.
